


The one with the fair

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [10]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:The last of the servants has finally left for the fair in Thirsk and Charles has slipped down to the kitchen for sandwiches and a large portion of Mrs. Patmore's apple tart. He is walking past her parlor when he hears a low contented sigh and is surprised she didn't go with the others. Tiptoeing up behind her settee, he is startled to find that she has removed her skirt and blouse and is sitting in the dark in her shift and stockings, trying to keep cool in the summer heat.





	The one with the fair

He's fronzen on the spot holding his breath, but the fan she's using to keep herself cool stops its movement. "I was expecting you, Charles," she says, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I, uh… How did you…?"

"Your cologne gave you away," says Elsie turning around and facing him with a full smile now.

Charles drops next to her on the settee and she helps him with removing his tie and shoes and socks. "Oh I've been waiting for this moment all day," he whispers in her ear.

She giggles and they both sighs with contentment as they rest in their underwear with their feet up in the dark of the room with only the crickets singing in the distance.

"It was my understanding you'd go to the fair too," he finally speaks.

She hums her affirmative answer and then adds: "I told everyone I'd go so they'll behave knowing I'm around but I couldn't resist a whole day of empty house and lazyness with you…"

They smile at each other and he takes her hand.

Later, when everyone's back and Charles is taking a tour of the house to make sure everything is in order she slips out and pretends to be just back, smiling and waving her goodnights to the maids still in the servants hall. She can hear their speculations as she climbs the stairs: oh yes, she had a date alright, a fabulous night with a misterious stranger… who did manage to see her with a tall mustached man?! … As she chuckles to herself she thinks perhaps Charles could grow a mustache before the next fair, she'll surely enjoy that!


End file.
